User talk:Balthus Dire
Hello, this is Frankz, listen, maybe you shouldn't delete Tim Burton Category, it's important for me. i never delete anyone's category, so can you please don't delete it please? Holiday movie villains Too vague? Okay, what about Christmas Movie Villains? That sounds a little more specific, don't you think? Hello My Friend Hello Bathus Dire. I got good news, my friend. Me, Mesektet & JINIERULES help with your category cleanup problem & we all are takin' care of it as we speak. I was first one to check on that predicament when I first saw deletion log & Amnestyyy's candidate for deletion list. We're gettin' close to finally solvin' this. & your're welcome very much. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Plus I fixed your Carmilla page for ya & I've recently created the page of the titular villainess of the short story. I though you wanna check out that page & see for yourself. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) You're very welcome. Glad to help out in anyway my fellow users & I can. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. I didn't mean to. It'll never happened again. I just hate livin' in a world that is not so free as we thought as long as there is much confusion, oppresion, misery & ignorance. Just like I was gettin' fed up with categories & articles like you. It's like being forced to do slave work just as you're gettin' off work & about to go home or undergoing transgender surgery without first understanding the consequences. I seen some stuff like that in my days & I'm just plain stunned & disillusioned about it. I'm sorry, I'll just shut about it now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC) We gotta get rid of the "Brotherhood of Evil Members" category because it is still under DC Villains & Doom Patrol Villains. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:50, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Messege from 33666NME Why is recreating deleted pages forbidden? Why did you deleted my categories, like: *Demonic Toy Villains * Monster Train * Small Soldiers Villains * Ronald McDonald Villains What is the real reson for them? Almost There We're almost there. Almost with the category clean-up job once & for all. 6 categories left including Non-Disney Villains. We start again later tonight. Don't forget to ask Mesektet & JINIERULES to help out tonight. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy. Everything's goin' great with the category clean-up & stuff. Oh yeah, don't forget to remove "Patricide" from the Lord Voldemort page. & don't touch the Little Mermaid category, please. I found more villains including Dr. Vile from the Little Mermaid TV series. Trust me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I've also add a perfect example of Lord Voldemort who is clearly not a patricidal maniac on the "Why is it locked again and will stay locked" part of the page's talk page. So in other words, you & I are in perfect agreement. Don't cha judge me! 14:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I've added the Lord Voldemort.jpg today & I think it would be perfect for the page's infobox. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) TheSitcomLover TheSitcomLover is doing it again. Unnecessarily renaming pages by removing things like "the" and "lord". I'm pretty sure he already got banned once for doing that. Can you PLEASE tell him to stop?!?! It's driving me crazy....Rangerkid51 15:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC) curious about a category I'm just curious, is there a category on this wiki for villains who are renound for being wrathful or angry or easily losing there temper. I can't seem to find one, and it seems a bit odd if there isn't one. I already asked another user, B1bl1kal, and they told me to ask you. General MGD 109 (talk) 23:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) My Wikia App Hello. My name is Nic and I'm from the Community Development Team. As you may or may not have heard, we recently released an application called My Wikia. We are hoping to bring this app to the attention of more people and for this reason could use some cooperation with this Wiki. We are hoping that you will allow us to display this Template in the upper-right hand column on your wiki. If you are fine with us displaying this, please let me know. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) for what the f*uck is willains.wikia , not for real life , for what? :facepalm: One-Line Articles Hey Balthus Dire, StarWizardWars & I just found out that the category "One-Line Articles" has been decleared deletable by Snakewhip previously. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC)